


A Bad Day Turned Good

by FluidMimikyu



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: This is not only my first Good Omens fanfic,  but also the first time post here. Be kind!!





	A Bad Day Turned Good

Crowley was in a sour mood as he miracle opened the door to the closed book store. He waved away the cloud of dust that tried to assault his face and made his way upstairs. He didn't have to call out to ask where the person was he was looking for, because he was most always in the same spot, every day, after the book store had closed if he wasn't thwarting the demons temptations. 

He flopped down heavily on the couch and jostled the man who was reading.  
"Hello, dear." said the man as he flipped a page, undisturbed by Crowley.  
Crowley just grumbled and sank farther on the couch. The man paused his reading and looked over at Crowley, lowering his glasses to the end of his nose that better showed off his bright blue blue.  
"Crowley? What's wrong? You're never usually this quiet when you come in to...uh...visit."  
The demon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, his sunglasses sliding down slightly. "Just....had a bad day, Aziraphale...."

Aziraphale set his book down at once. Crowley wasn't much into sharing how he felt, so when the demon decided to open up, even a little, he gave it his full attention.  
"What happened?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound like he was trying to mock Crowley. Crowley looked at the ceiling, silent for a moment, debating whether to tell or not.  
"I can get us some wine, I'd you'd like." Aziraphale offered.  
Crowley smirked a little. "Trying to butter me up, angel?"  
"No such thing." he said, then waved his hand and 3 bottle of wine and 2 glasses appeared in the coffee table in front of them. Crowley stared a second, then leaned forward and poured himself a glass.  
"I was doing as demons do, tempting." Crowley began. Aziraphale stayed quiet, not wanting to make any noise in case the demon decided the interruption was enough to not mention what was bothering him.  
"It seemed a bad luck bug was following me all day today. I was hit by a bicycle, fell into a pond, attacked by dogs, had a mountain of bricks from a construction site fall on me. All that was just some of what happened." He grumbled and sat back, drinking his wine. "I think I finally gave up for the day around dinner time...."

Aziraphale could feel laughter trying to bubble it's way up at the though of the usually graceful demon (is it sinful to call demons graceful? That's what Aziraphale always considered him, what with his movements and elegance and all) falling into a pond or being run over by a bicycle. A certain song from the Bentley played in his mind but he quickly pushed it away. The angel swallowed a bit and composed himself.  
"Terribly sorry, my dear. Sounds like a rough day. Though, you know I am glad as the bad luck did stop the tempting." It was only right to be honest, as he was an angel. Crowley just grumbled in reply, finishing his third glass of wine.

4 bottles of wine had been downed, mostly by the demon, late into the night. Aziraphale decided it was best to clean up and was about to move, when suddenly Crowley flopped his head down onto the angel's lap.  
"Dear...?" asked Aziraphale. Crowley usually showed some sort of affection, but it was never soft like this. It was always the teasing, lustful, provoking kind. The kind a demon usually would do. This was...different.  
"Crowley, dear...?" the angel tried again. "Are...are you alright...?"  
"Mmm...yesss...." hissed Crowley lowly, drowzily. His hiss always leaked out when he was drunk or very tired or a mixture of the two. "Jussst....let me lay here a bit..."

Aziraphale knew what kind of affection this was. It was needy. He'd felt this kind of energy before, but never from Crowley. He stroked the demons hair gently and felt Crowley's body tense for a moment before he relaxed. His head sank heavier onto the angel's lap as Aziraphale's fingers ran through the red locks, admiring how soft and silky it was. He heard a soft sigh come from Crowley and felt his body sink more into the couch. Aziraphale smiled softly and closed his eyes. It wasn't often he got to see Crowley like this, but when he did he cherished it. 

A hand wrapped itself around Aziraphale's wrist. The angel opened his eyes to see golden snake eyes staring up at him.  
"Oh I'm...I'm sorry...I can stop if you-"  
Aziraphale was struck dumb when Crowley brought his hand to his lips and kissed the palm, leaving the hand there. Yellow eyes gleamed at him, unreadable.  
"C-Crowley..?" Aziraphale managed to squeak out, very unangel like.  
"Don't apologize." the demon murmured out.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
Crowley sat up, facing Aziraphale. "Don't. Ever. Apologize." He said, more forceful. "Don't ever apologize for being yourself. For being who you are."  
"Which is....what?" Aziraphale asked, softly.  
"Being a caring, soft idiot." Crowley said, smirking a bit, his old self coming back a bit. Aziraphale smiled a bit, relieved the demon wasn't angry or upset.  
"Sobered up a bit?" asked the angel.  
"Was never drunk, angel." Crowley said, his face serious. 

Aziraphale stared at him with wide, blue eyes. Crowley reached out a hand and cupped the soft, angelic face which only caused those blue eyes to grow wider, if that was possible.  
"Why...why did you come here after your bad day, Crowley...?" the angel asked, softly. "Was it just to drink a lot of wine and fluster me up?"  
The demon smirked a bit, "Well now, as much fun as those two things are, they aren't the reason I came tonight." He leaned closer to Aziraphale's face, noses almost touching. "I came here to the one person on this entire earth, the one person in the last 6000 years since the beginning, who has been able to comfort me just by simply being near me." 

If Aziraphale needed to breathe, he would have felt the air slowly escape his lungs. As it was, he had basically stopped the habit of breathing that made him look human when Crowley had said what he did.  
"I...comfort you?"  
Crowley smirked again, "How can you be so clever and yet so stupid, angel...?" he chuckled. Aziraphale was just about to explain how when Crowley leaned in and kissed him to shut him up.

It was softer than Aziraphale would have thought it to be, not that he often thought about kissing Crowley, but every so often he'd see the demon up to his temptation of lust and see the men (yes men) and women kissing him and have to wonder what kept drawing them back for more. Usually at the end of the thoughts he chalked it up to the fact Crowley was a demon and could just make them keep kissing if he wanted them to after the initial temptation. 

Crowley pulled away to see a flushed faced angel and had to admit, he looked rather cute. The demon didn't ever tend to think things were cute, but there were a couple times the word had tried to creep into his head when it came to Aziraphale. Like when he saw him feeding the ducks, or getting excited over a book, or when eating a crepe. At this moment, Crowley fully decided Aziraphale looked cute. Absolutely adorable. Positively....  
"Delicious...." mumbled Crowley.  
"Wh-what...?!" squeaked the angel, his face inflaming with red.  
Crowley nuzzled the flushed nose. "I said, 'delicious'...like a candy you've stolen before dinner...like an apple you're not to eat..." A forked tongue came out and licked the flushed cheek. "Delicious, angel..."  
"Crowley..." whispered Aziraphale. Crowley kissed him again, and this time Aziraphale kissed him back. It was a tender and sweet kiss. A kiss after 6000 years of dancing around each other, pining after one another but never admitting to each other their feelings and letting them go unrequited. 

Aziraphale gripped the sides of Crowley's shirt like it was a life line, holding him down. This should be wrong, he should push the demon away. He was an angel and Crowley was a demon. But oh....oh the love he felt radiating from Crowley through that kiss. He whimpered a bit, pushing into the kiss, trying to feel, to taste, to absorb more of that love. Crowley pulled away again, a small smile on his lips.  
"Easy, angel. I'm supposed to be the one pushing here."  
"B-but the love..." Aziraphale whispered, dreamil.  
"The love?"  
"Your love, Crowley..." Aziraphale said, eyes a little glassy. "I could feel it, through the kiss...it was so intense, so powerful, and I wanted to drink it in."  
Crowley gave a knowing look to Aziraphale. "You know I can't feel love. I'm a demon. We feel lust."  
"I know that..." The angel fiddled with Crowley's shirt collar, flustered, hoping what he said next wouldn't drive the demon away. "But...if that kiss was all just lust...you would have gone much further...you wouldn't have s-stopped me..."

Crowley stared at him for so long that Aziraphale was afraid he said something wrong.  
"I...can't say it, angel..." the demon whispered, finally. His voice sounded pained, like he so desperately wanted to but was held back by heavy chains. "If I could...I'd say it to you right now...but I can't...."  
Aziraphale nodded. Even though he would have loved hearing those words escape Crowley's lips, he knew the demon couldn't. Just like Crowley knew there were things he couldn't and wouldn't do.  
"It's ok, dear." Aziraphale stroked the demon's cheek in reassurance. "Let me...tell you then..." He closed his eyes, not sure he could look Crowley in the eye.  
"I love you. I've loved you for so long, even if I wasn't fully aware of it myself. I just always figured it was a friendly love. I love you so much that it aches when you leave, when we go out separate ways. I know you're a demon, I know this should be wrong. I know I could possibly fall...but I don't care..." He opened his eyes to see Crowley's eyes wide and a small blush on his cheeks. "I love you, Crowley. I love you so much, my dear."  
Crowley said nothing in response. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Aziraphale was being drowned with the love coming from Crowley and it felt wonderful. He'd never felt like this before. Even though Crowley couldn't say the words, this feeling proved to him that Crowley loved him.

When Aziraphale thought back to it, Crowley was always showing in little ways that he had loved him. Cleaning off the paint off his jacket, bringing a dove back to life, miracling his precious books to safety. Bringing Aziraphale his favorite brand of cocoa, or his favorite treat. Crowley would listening to him ramble on about a book for hours, even though Aziraphale knew he had no interest, he still listened to the angel's excitement.  
Aziraphale pulled back this time and smiled sweetly at Crowley.  
"Oh Heaven what now?" the demon asked, playfully and maybe a bit irritated the kiss was interrupted for a 3rd time.  
"Nothing, dear. I just realized something."  
"What?"  
"I realized that all these centuries, you have been telling me you loved me...just in your own way."  
Crowley blushed a bit and looked away. "I wasn't sure you'd ever catch on..." he muttered.  
Aziraphale smiled again, "Took me a while, didn't it?"  
Crowley looked back at him and smirked, "About 4000 years."  
The angel and demon chuckled together.

Crowley sat correctly on the couch and slung an arm behind the angel. Aziraphale snuggled into Crowley and sighed in contentment. The demon kissed the white, fluffy soft hair that smelled so much of honey and lavender with a bit of something else....a smell so well known after 6000 years....apple. He nuzzled his nose deeper into the hair, feeling himself grow drowsy again. He could feel the angel growing heavier against him as he must have been dosing off himself.  
"I love you, Crowley..." Aziraphale said one more time, drowzily.  
Crowley didn't respond with words. Instead he kissed the top of the angel's head again while gently running his fingers up and down the tweed covered arm. Soon enough, he could hear Aziraphale's soft sleep breathing. He smiled and rested his head on top of the white hair.  
"I feel the same, angel..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first Good Omens fanfic, but also the first time post here. Be kind!!


End file.
